They've Found Her
They've Found Her DAZR Chapter 1 "Let go of her!" Dib shouted, yanking at the arms of a large, muscular Irken guard. They had found her, he didn't know how, but they did, Zay was being taken from him, she was going back to Irk. "No can do, Earth-Creature, your little friend has eluded us for a long time, but now she is going to get what she deserves," Said the Irken, throwing Dib off of him. Dib landed on the hard, rocky ground a few feet away. "Don't you Dare touch him!" Zay screamed, wiggling out of the guards grasp. She ran to him and knelt by his side, taking his hand in hers. "Dib, are you alright?" Dib cringed, but nodded all the same, "I'm fine, but you need to get out of here, it's you they want, not me." "I'm not going anywhere until I know you're going to be okay," Zay said, hugging him tightly. The guard grabbed Zay's arm, and pulled her away, leaving Dib alone on the ground. "Dib!" She cried, trying to get away again. "Zay!" He jumped up, ignoring the pain it caused him, and ran back to the guard, "Where are you taking her?!" He demanded. "Back to Irk," he replied, "Where she will be deactived like she should have been a long time ago." Dib didn't know what he meant by deactivated, but it sounded bad. "Listen kid," The Irken grabbed Dib by the scruff of his neck, "You are going to let me take this Defect back to Irk, without a fight, got it?!" Dib gulped, placed his arms behind his back, and nodded, "I got it." The guard droppde Diband flung Zay over his shoulder, "You're coming with me, little lady." Zay was on the verge of tears, "Dib! Don't let them take me! Please!" Dib removed his hand from behind his back, to reveal crossed fingers, he mouthed the words, "I'll save you Zay, I promise." Chapter 2 "What are you doing now, stupid?" Gaz asked. Dib was frantically searching the house for a large hook, a rope, and a helmet of some kind. Gaz repeated her question. "I need to find a hook, a rope, and a helmet...a fishbowl could substitute for a helmet I suppose, but it doesn't matter," Dib said, not turning around. "Why do you need all that garbage?" "Because they've found her, the Irken Empire has found Zay, and they're taking her back to the ship as we speak," Dib said, searching faster. "Why do you even care? It's not your problem..." Gaz said, looking back at her GameSlave 2. Dib whirled around and hit the game device out of his sister's hands. "Dib! I'm going to-!" Dib cut off Gaz by grabbing the front of her dress and glaring right into her, now wide open, amber-colored eyes. "It is my problem, Gaz! She is going to get deactivated! I don't know for certain what that means, but I'm almost sure it means she's going to get killed! So don't ask me why I should care, because you know why! I care, because Zay is the best thing that's ever happened to me in my entire life, and I refuse to lose her!" Dib released Gaz, who stood frozen to her spot, she had never seen that side of Dib before... "I don't care how much pain you'll cause me for doing that later, right now, saving Zay is the only thing on my mind..." Dib said, searching the house once again. For once, Gaz actually cared about Dib, she knew he was feeling hurt, and afraid, afraid of the possibility that he may actually lose Zay... She stepped forward, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How can I help?" Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:DAZR Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia